


Crazy in Love

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, College, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: “Kuroo,” Sawamura sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Did you draw a dirty picture of me in the mens second floor bathroom?”





	Crazy in Love

Sawamura pushes the trolley that is supposed to be full of books for him to place back but is now mostly occupied by a lanky body in the form of Kuroo Tetsurou.  He’s retelling a story from one of his classes, Sawamura thinks it starts with bio-something or another and involves giving chemicals and far too much freedom to a bunch of people barely out of their teens.  Some of them incapable of doing the wash without shrinking everything they own or turning what was once white into soft pinks. There’s a burn mark over the first two knuckles on Kuroo’s hands, hands that are holding books that need to be put back but are mostly being waved around because Kuroo does everything with complete animation.  He laughs with his entire body, he talks with wide motions, even smirking seems to be a full body encounter for him.

 

Sawamura stops pushing the trolley so Kuroo can slide a book back into its rightful place, he doesn’t even pause in his storytelling as Sawamura continues to push him along the aisles.  It’s the beginning of a new semester of classes, which means the library at that time of night is fairly empty. Sawamura still doesn’t know why he allows Kuroo to get away with half the things he does, why Sawamura just easily accepted the other man sitting on the trolley and pushing him without complaint.

 

That’s probably a lie.  Sawamura knows why, he just rather not admit it.  Especially not when Kuroo leans closer to Sawamura, grin stretching across his face.  There’s a headband doing a valiant job of keeping the mess of black hair off of Kuroo’s face but it also means Sawamura can see most of that face.  The too clever gray eyes, the long slightly pointed nose, the wide smile that revealed slightly crooked incisors.

 

“If you want me to kiss you again all you have to do is ask.”  Kuroo suggests, snapping Sawamura out of his honestly disgusting thoughts.  Sawamura snorts, giving the trolley a sharp push to throw Kuroo off balance.

 

Sawamura isn’t sure why they are dancing around each other, both of them tend to be rather straightforward people.  Sugawara suggested it was because they had to make everything into a competition even confessing and maybe that was true.  Sawamura certainly had his doubts in the beginning if his feelings were returned but the more he got to know Kuroo, the more time they spent sharing late night shifts at the library and keeping their various friends out of trouble and making sure everyone took care of themselves, Sawamura knew Kuroo wasn’t the type to purposefully mess with someone's emotions.  Well, unless that person was Daishou but that was a completely different story that Sawamura wanted no part in.

 

It had been a week since their kiss.  Sawamura couldn’t even tell who leaned in first, who made that first move because there had been several beers and a long night that clouded his judgement and memory.  What he did remember was the way Kuroo cupped his jaw, how he ran his thumb over Sawamura’s cheek as they kissed. The breathy little sigh Kuroo released when Sawamura tilted his head, adjusting the kiss for something deeper.  He remembered how soft Kuroo’s hair was, how he had tasted like beer and curry which wasn’t a great combination and how the kiss had ended because Kuroo had gotten the giggles, which only caused Sawamura to start laughing.

 

“That was a momentary lapse in judgement before.”  Sawamura teased, only because he knew Kuroo would know he didn’t mean any harm with it.  Kuroo’s face lit up even as he pretended to pout.

 

“You’re too cruel, I lay my heart out for you and you say it was a lapse in judgement.”  Kuroo complains, using his stupidly long arms to place another book on the shelf without even standing up.

 

“Lay your heart out for me?”  Sawamura repeated, raising an eyebrow as he grunted when he had to force the trolley to turn around a corner.  It really wasn’t meant to carry as much weight as it did. “You sang Beyonce at me then passed out in my bed. You went full limp noodle and it was impossible to get you out.  I had to sleep on the floor, in my own bedroom.” Sawamura reminded him, causing Kuroo to cackle.

 

“You could have cuddled up to me.”  Kuroo suggested, hopping down from the trolley when they came upon several books just left on the floor.  Sawamura bent down to help pick them up.

 

“You were profusely sweating.”  Sawamura said, earning a wounded look from Kuroo.

 

“Hey aren’t people supposed to think their crush poops rainbows in the beginning?  They’re not supposed to become disillusioned with them until after they’ve been dating for at least six months.”  Kuroo whined.

 

“Who says I have a crush on you?”  Sawamura immediately regretted the words as Kuroo turned a shit eating grin on him.

 

“I’m sorry Sa’amura, when did I mention you and crush in the same sentence?”  Kuroo pressed closer even as Sawamura tried to hit him with the book in his hand.  “Is that a confession? Should I call you Daichi now?”

 

“You’re so embarrassing.”  Sawamura complained even as the back of his neck burned.  Kuroo was so close that his nose brushed against Sawamura’s but neither backed up.

 

“Maybe so but you think I poop rainbows.”  Sawamura laughed, spreading his palm against Kuroo’s face to push him back.

 

“You’re gross.”  Sawamura stood up to put the books back on the shelf.

 

“I might be gross but you like my gross self so what’s that say about you?”  Kuroo asked, tapping the top of the trolley. Sawamura sighed as he hopped onto the top of it, adjusting the books around him as Kuroo began to push it.

 

“That I could do much better?”  Sawamura wondered, earning another whine from Kuroo, who leaned forward to push his forehead into Sawamura’s shoulder.

 

“I mean it’s true but you shouldn’t say it.”  Kuroo complained. Sawamura paused in putting a book back, glancing over at Kuroo who tilted his head in confusion.  A piece of his unruly hair had escaped his headband to fall across his forehead.

 

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”  Sawamura said.

 

“What?  That you could do better?”  Kuroo grinned. “It’s true, I mean there’s not a dirty drawing of you in the mens second floor bathroom for nothing.”  Sawamura stared at Kuroo who looked innocently back at him.

 

“Kuroo,” Sawamura sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Did you draw a dirty picture of me in the mens second floor bathroom?”

 

“When you leave I’m begging you not to go,” Kuroo sang, resuming his pushing of the trolley even though Sawamura had yet to put back the book on the shelf.  “Call your name two or three times in a row.”

 

“You can’t sing Beyonce everytime you don’t want to answer me Kuroo.”  Sawamura said but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he eventually joined in on the singing.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai 2019  
> May 6th, Day 1: Secrets/Confessions


End file.
